Adaptive cruise control (ACC) systems can control the speed of a vehicle according to a traffic environment, and in particular, according to a preceding vehicle positioned ahead of the vehicle. More specifically, in the case of vehicle convoys, which include more than one vehicle travelling together in a registered group, ACC systems allow a vehicle in the convoy to follow a leading vehicle within a certain distance measured by time and range (e.g., headway, inter-vehicle distance). The status of the ACC system and the control performed by the ACC system can be affected by the environment surrounding the vehicle convoy, for example, surrounding vehicles and traffic. In some cases, the ACC system can be disabled abruptly if a surrounding vehicle attempts to maneuver within the vehicle convoy (e.g., a cut-in maneuver). Thus, these types of maneuvers can result in unexpected deceleration of vehicles in the convoy and can generally disrupt the traffic flow within the vehicle convoy and traffic flow surrounding the vehicle convoy. Accordingly, communicating the status and control of vehicles in a vehicle convoy can prevent or discourage other vehicles from disrupting the coordinated control.